


Push (Me Up Into The Sky)

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coughing, Fluff, It's cute trust me, Peter has a fever, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Fic, i don't know how to express it in tags so kindly see the summary, literally no angst whatsoever, or really he does pushups while peter reads on his back, steve and peter do pushups, thank you, very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Ten-year-old Peter Rogers has a fever and Steve decides to spend some bonding time with him. Or where Steve does pushups and Peter decides to join him by sitting on his back and reading.It's really soft just give it a chance alright?





	Push (Me Up Into The Sky)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my shorter fics but I really love the idea of it!

Peter was buried in a novel, eagerly flipping through the pages, and head so close to the book, you’d think it couldn’t get any closer. Peter loved reading books and imagining himself as the main character whether he or she was a superhero, a high school teen or a wizard. The whole thing was pretty fascinating to him, how people could conjure something up, a figment of the imagination and put it all out into a complex series of words and be able to make a reader paint it so perfectly just as how the author envisioned it. 

Reading just took his mind off of everything, including his fever that he forgot about. He was rudely reminded by it when he started coughing uncontrollably as he reached for some water. His Papa called out from the other room, “Sweetheart? Are you okay?” Peter chugged some water down and once his coughing died down he replied, “Yeah Papa.” 

Steve entered the room plopping down next to Peter in his white tank top and grey sweatpants draping an arm around the back of Peter’s neck, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Peter in response leaned into Steve. 

Steve smiled as Peter reached for a tissue to blow his nose. “I was thinking you could help me keep track of my pushups?” Peter lit up, snatching his book heading off to the gym room when Steve stopped him. Peter with one hand clutching his novel and the other having a firm grip on the blanket turned in surprise and squealed when Steve lifted him up against his hip, wrapping an arm around Peter as he walked to the gym room. (It’s an apartment with three rooms, Peter’s, Steve’s, a little area used as a living room/kitchen and a spare room used as a gym/working out area.) 

Steve got into pushup position, slightly lowering himself so Peter could sit on his back. Peter crept onto Steve’s warm back, sitting in a criss-cross position, draping the warm blanket over his small form, opening his book to the resumed page. Steve slightly turned his head, cracking a smile, “You comfy?” 

Steve’s plan was to do his pushups, but let Peter finish the rest of his book in comfort. Plus they got to spend quality time together. 

Steve began to do his pushups, systematically going up and down, periodically checking from time to time how Peter was looking. He smiled seeing Peter deeply invested in his novel, seeing a younger version of himself in the ten-year-old. 

He asked after twenty minutes, “What page are you on buddy?” Peter replied “ only page 200.”

Steve nodded resuming his exercise, periodically asking from time to time if Peter was okay or if he needed anything. The boy would constantly reassure him, sending him a warm smile that made Steve’s heart swell. 

Another half hour later Steve asked, “Page number?” He didn’t care about the time, he could do this all day, literally and mentally. Peter replied, “Page 265, halfway finished Papa.” Steve nodded, continuing to do his pushups, a smile forming on his thin pink lips. 

Almost an hour later Peter softly shut the book closed, a warm smile placed on his lips as he layed against Steve’s back, wrapping his arms under Steve’s armpits so that he was hugging him from behind. Steve smiled asking, “Finished already?” Peter nodded, “Mhmm.” 

Steve lowered himself to the floor, rolling around so that now Peter was positioned over his chest. Steve draped the blanket around Peter’s small form, raising it up to his chin and tucking the ends under Peter’s feet, just the way he likes it, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

Peter spoke tiredly, “Tired Papa?” Steve shook his head breathing out, “Just want to lie down with you for a few minutes. Always love cuddling with my baby boy.” Peter smiled at the affectionate nickname, smile growing even bigger as he murmured “I love you Papa” as his eyes fluttered closed. Steve guided Peter’s head into the crook of his neck letting his eyes close. “I love you too.”


End file.
